Hope's Requiem
by DragonGirl13
Summary: Sometimes, painful memories fade. Sometimes, so do happy ones. After missing for four years, Zelda finds a badly battered and beaten Link in the Lost Woods.
1. Sleeping Awake

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Zelda games or the Zelda characters, so don't sue me.  
  
I should really, really be updating my other fics right now. I mean, I can barely find the motivation to update them, let alone start a new one. Still, I've been kicking this idea around for too long to not write it. And, its about time that I posted a serious Zelda fic. ^_^ So, anyways, enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Not too many for this chapter, a little violence, and painful sounding things.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Link had been missing for four years.  
  
The last time Zelda had seen him was that day four years ago when she gave him back the Ocarina of Time. Four years. Four years, subjectively, since Ganon had been sealed and time had been restored to its normal flow.  
  
Where did the hero go?  
  
Where have all the heroes gone?  
  
Zelda was nearly the age now that she had been four years ago. 16. In the old timeline of things, Sheik had been roaming the land for four years. Now, though, this was another time and another life. Sheik had roamed a land rotted with the treachery of the one ruling. Sheik wasn't a princess trapped in a gilded cage during those four years. Sheik was a hero; Sheik was the agent of the sages, doing their work.  
  
In this time, she was only a princess named Zelda. Zelda was Zelda and no matter how much she had risked before, she was now just a sage and a princess.  
  
And princesses don't have adventures.  
  
Princesses don't go out searching for their heroes. They wait quietly for them for four years or however long it takes for them to return to the lands that they saved and those they left behind.  
  
No one outside of the castle knew she was a sage. Nobody outside of the sages, Link, and Ganon knew she bore the Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
And nobody but Impa, and perhaps Rauru, knew that Sheik had been riding again.  
  
Nobody ever expects the princess to save the hero.  
  
They always expect the hero to save the princess, after all.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy stumbled roughly to the ground.  
  
A small gasp of pain escaped his lips as he hit the dirt. Blood, from multiple lacerations poured from his wounds to the ground.  
  
He didn't bother trying to stand again.  
  
The dust of many days' travel clung to clothes which may have used to be a vibrant green. However, filth and grime and bloody stains now covered it in all the place which were not ripped. Rough leather gloves and boots were no longer the clean items which they may have been.  
  
A sword, which he could not remember the reason for carrying, cluttered to the ground, escaping from his grasping hands.  
  
He coughed, and there was more blood.  
  
Dirty blond hair tickled his face.  
  
He ignored all the aches, pains, and discomforts of his body, however.  
  
Random images plagued his fevered brain.  
  
("Hey! Listen! Wake up! Could Hyrule's fate really depend upon such a lazy boy?")  
  
("A...fairy?")  
  
("That's okay, because we'll always be friends.")  
  
("This...all of this was my fault. Give me the ocarina. As a sage, I can return you to your own time with it.")  
  
("Curse you Link...curse you, Zelda...")  
  
Who were these people? Were they dreams? Were they real?  
  
Was this...were these memories?  
  
And he bled more.  
  
("Oh, Epona...she's grown fond of you, fairy boy!")  
  
("I am Rauru, the sage of light.")  
  
("The ocarina...take it with you.")  
  
No. Not memories, he decided.  
  
He was sleeping awake.  
  
("Someday, when this seal is broken...that, is when I shall exterminate your descendants!")  
  
A monster.  
  
There was some monster, off searching this area for treasure. Its pig-like snout was in his face. It seemed intrigued by the scent of blood emanating from the boy.  
  
Injured animal.  
  
A good, quick, easy end. A meal for a monster.  
  
The boy closed his eyes, not bothering to fight back.  
  
"Din's Fire!"  
  
A new voice. Who...?  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
A voice, a face, one he had only seen in fevered half-dreams.  
  
Maybe memories.  
  
("I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah.")  
  
He blacked out.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Sheik finished quickly with the moblin.  
  
It seemed as though the Lost Woods were full of them, these days.  
  
Sheik turned and looked down at the urchin that the moblin had obviously been plaguing. Well, he was safe now.  
  
And that was the important thing.  
  
Still, there was something...familiar about that crumpled form.  
  
And in a flash, she wasn't standing there, looking at a street urchin who got lost in the forest.  
  
She was in a time, and another place.  
  
Link. Watching Link fight Ganondorf from within her crystal prison...red eyes behind a mask widened...she knelt and looked at the urchin's face...  
  
Link swung his sword, attempting to knock the King of evil's magic back at him...Sheik knelt and looked into a vaguely familiar face and moved a few locks of matted, dark blond hair out of an urchin's face...Link swung his sword too early, and was hit by the spell full force, gasping and flying backwards into a graceful curve to hit the wall...Link's crumpled form was laying on the ground...and Sheik looked into an urchin's face that she knew from so long ago...  
  
She knew this urchin. She knew this ill, bleeding, boy who lay passed out in the Lost Woods.  
  
The clothes, they used to be a fine green tunic with brown leather gloves and boots.  
  
The equipment, a now-rusted sword and shield, which used to be new and used often.  
  
The elegant, curved face. The blond hair.  
  
The Triforce of Wisdom stirred within her. A gasp escaped her lips.  
  
It glowed with a soft golden light upon her hand, calling to one of its sister pieces.  
  
Weakly, with little life in it, its sister, Courage, answered. 


	2. Faded

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Zelda characters or games, so don't sue me.  
  
Time for chapter two in my first real Zelda epic! Woo! I was surprised at all the reviews I got, actually. ^_^;; Then again, I never expect people to enjoy my writing. ^_^ So, yeah. I'm pretty happy about it. This is actually a story I've been wanting to write for a while now.  
  
Thanks to Alex Foster, Thaliel, k+k fanatic, Jenna aka Kitty, H7, Ruby-sama 4.5, Athene, and Shyla-Omegamire for reviewing. Your support is appreciated!  
  
Warnings: Cussing, painful sounding things, and some slight insanity. (Oh yeah. That makes this chapter sound *so* pleasant. ^_^;; )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Visions danced through his mind.  
  
Voices, faces...things that might be memories, but must be dreams.  
  
("Let me introduce myself. I am the princess, Zelda.")  
  
("Green clothes...a fairy...you must be from the forest!")  
  
Yeah, they must be dreams.  
  
Sweat dripped down his forehead. His breathing was labored, holding itself to short, quick breathes.  
  
He was ill.  
  
These must be hallucinations.  
  
("Time passes, people move, like a river's flow...")  
  
A melancholy feeling.  
  
("...it never ends...")  
  
A voice, a face.  
  
("...the clear water's surface reflects growth.")  
  
Reality?  
  
He knew this face.  
  
He had dreamed it before.  
  
He remembered (a true memory this time?) seeing the owner of that voice a few hours before.  
  
No.  
  
("I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs.")  
  
He had to have dreamed it.  
  
His feverish mind had created a savior, and in his sickness, he had believed it to be an actual event actually occurring in a real world.  
  
A memory in his mind. A flash of red eyes watching him from behind a mask.  
  
Flash. Clear blue. Someone different?  
  
No. A different side of the same hallucination.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Zelda knelt by Link's bedside. She took a cloth from a nearby basin of cool water and began to slowly run it across Link's sweaty brow.  
  
"Not well." The castle physician's mouth set into a thin line, "His pulse is weak...he's very sick with pneumonia and the flu. He must have been outside in the cold for weeks."  
  
"The wounds?"  
  
"They were made over the course of about a week, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Those wounds are at least a month old."  
  
"...But...how...!?"  
  
The middle-aged woman sighed, "He appears to have reopened them himself. Half through...wandering...and half...half were..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I think he did part of this himself. Gods know why."  
  
"No..." A single tear ran down Zelda's cheek. She faltered briefly with the cloth before placing it back in its basin.  
  
She closed her eyes. Why?! Why would Link harm himself? Where had he been for the past years? Why had he turned up so badly injured and ill? Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Zelda turned, her eyes still closed. She opened them, then began to speak in a level voice, "Go fetch a servant. Have them go inform my father them of the hero's condition. Have another go and fetch Impa, my nursemaid. I have a need to speak with her."  
  
"Yes, your highness." The woman inclined her head slightly, then walked quickly from the room.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, the Princess of Hyrule fell to her knees, not caring if anyone saw. This woman, the seventh sage, the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, the true self behind Sheik's mask, wept. She wept over a boy who was her hero, a boy who had left her life four years ago and turned up nearly dead. She wept and wept for the man who lay beside her in a half-mad sleep. She wept for someone she barely knew outside of his heroism.  
  
And she wept for someone she barely knew, but knew better than most others.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
The teen sometimes dreamt that he was a boy, and sometimes that he was a man.  
  
His age seemed to switch between years he half remembered, and years of his life he could not have yet lived. He sometimes wondered which was his true age, and which was truly him.  
  
Of course, it was impossible that he was either age. All he could remember were two days of actual living.  
  
The rest was all a dream world to him.  
  
His eyes fluttered open. Sweat and water stung them.  
  
And he looked around the room and he wondered where he was, and why anyone had bothered saving them.  
  
A beautiful woman sat in the middle of the floor crying.  
  
He spoke. He had no memory of having a voice to speak with, yet was surprised at how strained and weak it sounded.  
  
"Why...are you...crying?"  
  
She stopped. She looked around, and eyes the color of water settled on his thin form.  
  
And then, she began babbling quickly, happily, with strong emotion.  
  
"Link?! You're awake! Don't move," She walked over briskly and pushed him back onto the bed when he tried to move, "You are still very weak and sick. What happened to you! Where have you been for the past few years, Link? Thank the Three that you came back!"  
  
He was confused.  
  
He didn't know this woman.  
  
Did she know him?  
  
"I...I am sorry. Do I...do I know you?" 


	3. The Horse Without a Rider

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Zelda games or characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Hi! This is DragonGirl speaking. First things first, if you follow my stories and haven't read my profile yet, do so. I have an announcement about my future stories/sequels, and I don't really feel like re-typing it here. ^_^;; Second, there probably aren't that many here who even read my bad writing. ^_^;; Third, I'm going to be gone for about a week, so my stories are going to go un-updated until then. (Like I would've written anything anyways.^_^;; ) I plan on updating Mirrored and Bloody Tears when I get back (two of my other fics I really wish more people would check out), so...yeah. Anyways, onward with the Zelda-ness! ^_^  
  
Thank you to Jenna aka Kitty, MungoJerry, Princess of the Dark, dragonia, and Kimna for reviewing. Your support is appreciated!  
  
Warnings: Painful sounding things. ^_^;;  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Zelda shut the door behind her as she left the room. Hot tears still rolled down her cheek, but she did not reach up to brush them away. How could she? Her mind raced over the conversation still fresh in her mind.  
  
("I...I am sorry. Do I...do I know you?")  
  
It hurt her to see Link in this condition.  
  
("You don't remember...!!")  
  
("Link, you have to remember! You...you're a hero. Heroes can't go through this. Heroes always remember everything.")  
  
("Come on! Stop teasing me! Link, stop it! You have to remember! You have to!")  
  
It hurt them both, really.  
  
("I do not...remember anything. I...Link is not a name that I know.")  
  
Link had fallen back asleep only moments before.  
  
"Princess, are you okay?"  
  
Zelda looked up, her eyes free of tears. She looked into the stern, but worried, face of Impa. She tried to smile, but faltered.  
  
"It's him, Impa. I found him. Finally." Zelda knew that she wasn't making much sense, with her babbling. But she couldn't stop the words from coming, "He's sick and hurt and he doesn't remember anything, but he came back. That has to be it. He came back to us."  
  
Zelda began crying again. She sank to the ground. "Oh...gods, Impa! I can't stand this! Seeing him like this...it hurts..."  
  
Impa embraced the princess, as she had when she was a very young girl. It reminded Zelda vaguely of the time they had prepared to flee Ganondorf. "It'll be okay, Princess. It'll all be okay. Link's here, he's safe now, and he'll heal."  
  
"Yes." Zelda stood up. She turned away. "Link will heal. He will. Now." Zelda turned around, "I called you here to ask a favor. Would you...alert the rest of the sages to Link's return? Please? I must attend to matters here."  
  
Impa smiled reassuringly, "Yes. Of course."  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Malon had enjoyed the peace of things in the past few years, like everyone else. Sure, she had missed Link, but she had her horses. And the ranch. Which was enough, right?  
  
Was it?  
  
Was it?  
  
Malon brushed a little of Epona's into place as she led her into town. Epona had appeared at the ranch two days ago, covered in small bruises and scratches. She had no rider. Link was no where to be found.  
  
Like everyone else, Malon had memories of time being reset. She knew what the future could have been. She knew of a future where she was nothing but a slave to the man who had nearly killed her father. Where her horses were mistreated and misused, where everything was broken.  
  
She knew of a future where Link was more than a hero. He was her friend.  
  
Epona was Link's horse now. Link had set out with her four years ago. Where was he? Why was Epona hurt?  
  
Malon entered the gates of the castle, holding back tears. Was Link hurt? Was that why he had sent Epona to her? A warning? Hardly. It was more likely that Link had sent Epona to save her from being injured. That is, if he were in danger.  
  
She sighed. She stood before the castle gates, and requested an audience with the Princess. She was from LonLon Ranch, she said.  
  
A friend of Link's.  
  
She had news concerning him.  
  
They led her directly into the castle when she mentioned the name of Link.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
"Princess Zelda." A servant entered the room, curtseying slightly. Zelda turned and smiled at the meek girl.  
  
"Yes, Vran?"  
  
"Princess, a girl from the ranch has arrived at the castle. She claims to have news concerning the hero."  
  
"News?! About Link...!" Zelda masked her excitement a bit too late, "Take her to my private meeting chamber, and tell her I shall be with her shortly."  
  
"Yes, Princess. Immediately." The girl ran off.  
  
Zelda turned to Impa, "Impa, I must be off. So, you will deliver my message?" She smiled sadly.  
  
Impa returned the smile, "Yes, of course I will. I will go to the Chamber of Sages right now."  
  
"Thank you, Impa." Zelda hugged her and ran off.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Malon looked around the rich room that they had led her to. She had allowed them to lead Epona to the stables, only after making them promise to be careful.  
  
The door opened. Malon stood up quickly and curtseyed before the princess. Zelda waved it away.  
  
"There is no need for such courtesies. Your name is Malon, right?" Malon's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"How did you know my name, Princess?"  
  
"Link spoke of you before...before he disappeared." Zelda's smile faltered for a split second.  
  
Malon blinked. Hadn't it?  
  
"Yes, Princess. You see, two days ago...well, Link's horse Epona came to the ranch. She was covered in small injuries, and appeared with no rider." Malon's eyes flickered down to the floor.  
  
Zelda's eyes bore into her. She jumped to her feet and stared, "Are you sure? You are sure it was Link's horse?!"  
  
"Yes, Princess." I am the reason he had her. "I raised Epona from the time she was a filly, until the day that Link got her."  
  
"Yes. Link told me the story. He saved the ranch, did he not?"  
  
Malon blinked. Twice. "Yes, he did. We were friends."  
  
"I see...have you not wondered whether Link was found? Is that not the real reason you came to tell me of this clue?"  
  
Malon grabbed her by the shoulders, not caring if she was the heir to the throne or not, "Did you find him?! Is he here?!"  
  
Zelda chuckled lightly. Then stopped. Her eyes welled with tears. "Since you are a friend of his, I will tell you of his condition."  
  
His...condition? Link...gods, what could have happened?  
  
How bad could it be? 


	4. Left to Hang Like Yarn and Twine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Zelda games or characters, so don't sue me.

I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated this fic lately. The thing is, this chapter was very hard to write, despite the fact that it's the shortest one so far. The hardest one to write yet, in fact, all because of …well, let's just say that its an important chapter for later in the plot. Yeah. Anyways, I've had the rough draft written out for a long time, but it was taking me forever to sit down and make all the little changes and edits that I needed to make it sound just right…so, yeah. Enjoy!

Thank you to Kinma, Steeple333, Shyla-Omegamire, Princess of the Dark, MysticDreamer673, H7, Bilbo, and LinkSage for reviewing. Your support is appreciated!

Warnings: None, really. Maybe a couple of painful sounding things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

There is a land of darkness, one that used to be holy and pure. And ancient light once filled this place, but even something as old and powerful as it can be destroyed.

How quickly corruption seeps into something pure. How quickly the innocent can be ripped away, exposing the darkness within.

Like a candle, extinguished. Only the small, unnoticeable things, ash and smoke, ever show that a bright flame once burned.

Left behind, to tell the tale of all that was lost.

In this land, there lives only one. But, He was broken and bound, and caught in this form into this world. Nothing of him can reach beyond, or so They thought. For He has one thing that they do not, one thing which keeps Him living and breathing and sane. Power.

Power, pure, undiluted.

Night after night, day after day, He lays suspended in this unholy land. Night after night, day after day, He uses all His remaining power to push at the walls of his prison. Ripping at it, clawing at it, tearing with all his might. Sometimes, He manages to create a window to the world that was taken from Him. Sometimes, he follows the cords that tie Him in His prison as far as He dares, pulling back before _They_ sense Him.

One day, almost a year ago, He dared to follow the cord all the way to one of Them, and began to inspect it.

And He discovered something.

A way. A way to sever the cord, to use one of Them to reach outside this putrid.

Perhaps…perhaps he will use the one he found. Perhaps…

…it became unspeakable.

*                                                            *                  *                                                          *

No one was in the room when he cried out, but they came running at the sound of his weak voice. And now, here they were, strangers, calming him, soothing him with laying him back down, putting cool water to his fevered lips.

"What's wrong?! Was it another nightmare? Was it a memory?" Soft, white hands- hands so different from his, hands that had never known true work- pressed gently across his forehead, his shoulders; they laid him back upon the bed. He looked up into cool, clear blue eyes, and remembered seeing them but moments before.

"No…" Another woman. She sank to the floor, a look of pure shock upon her face.

He peered up at them, through unruly golden hair, his deep blue eyes sad. Words escaped his lips, unwelcome.

"I…I think…_he's_ coming."

And he collapsed, back into his world of sleep and dreams.

*                                                             *                *                                                           *

"Hm. It seems that the boy's senses haven't been dulled yet." The old hag cackled from her perch out side the castle window. She smiled, revealing cracked, rotted teeth.

"…I wager it's about time to take this matter into my own hands." And then, she was gone.


	5. Troubadour

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games or characters, or any references to them in this fic, so please don't sue me. 

Is it chapter five already? Wow…these chapters are really flying by fast for me. ^_^;; I can't believe its already time to introduce this part of the plot. First, I'd like to apologize for the short chapters, and the lack of much happening in the story so far. Oh, and for the sad lack of updates in all my fics. ^_^;; I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times that it isn't funny. There's something very different about this one, and I wasn't sure if it would make you all dislike it. ^_^;; That said, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them! So…yeah. I've said enough up here already, so I'll just quit ranting and let you read the thing already.

Thank you to LinkSage, H7, catsiy15, Kimna, CPJ, Erinamation-limited2-nothing, Kirby of Rainbow Chaos, and Kaori for reviewing. ^_^ for reviewing. Your support is appreciated!! Yay!

Warnings: Wow. There's nothing in this chapter, for once…O_O

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            The youth slipped off his shoes, and slid his feet into the cool water. He smiled tranquilly down at the small stream, seemingly entranced by its quite trickling.

            He sat like that for a long while, his tranquil red gaze of ice and fire seemingly deep in thought. Absentminded fingers wandered across a small harp, finding a melody in nothingness.

            He found the notes he was searching for.

            The morning sun reflecting off of his golden hair, his young voice found the words to match his song…

"Let me tell you a tale of heroes

A clumsy ballad though it may be

And let my minstrel's tongue relate

The tale of the hero who set us free.

The hero came and the hero saw

Clad in the green of the forest was he

He traveled through time with sacred sword

With a stout heart and courage to save you and me.

Once won, to leave it all behind was his hope

He left to see and love lands unknown

Ready to relive a life he had never had

N'er again needing his skills to loan.

But the fighting for him would nverer stop

Once 'round the lands his name was known

Though memories of blood and death haunted him

In every city and country his martyrdom was known.

And so, evil found his mind again

The same evil had had once slain

And saw him as its only path to escape again

And didn't care it would cost a hero's death and pain.

The madness overtook the hero's mind

Half-mad dreams reeling in his brain

Tattered, tortured, twisted pasts of lies

He almost died just from the pain…"

            The youth paused in his song, a single tear rolling down his tanned cheek. He didn't wipe it away. His face was calm and impassive. He continued…

"…No wander can stay lost

Least of all a dying hero

Though he turned them all away

None of his friends would say no.

And now the lost are back again

Battered, beaten, sick, but home

Dying though he may feel he may be

No one can ever be truly alone…"

            "How long are you going to keep singing that unfinished song?" The old voice cracked, and the youth felt red eyes piercing into his back. He chuckled.

            "Until the day that it is complete." He smiled softly, and turning around, "How long have you been here? Have you been sent here?"

            "Why so surprised to see me?" She cackled, a twinkle in that old eye, "Sheik…"

            The youth stood, staring impassively at the hag. Finally, his eyes seemed to decide on something, "This is more than a simple summoning. You weren't sent by the Royal Family or the sages…"

            "I'm acting from higher orders. The Three sent me this time."

            "And your purpose here is…?"

            "To ask a favor."

* * *

            "I understand." The young Sheikah sat down on his perch next to the stream again, "I will do as the Three command, should the time for such a situation arise."

            "Excellent. The Goddesses will be pleased to hear it." The hag cackled and started away, "So, you can go back to your music until the time comes. I'll see you later, little protector."

            She disappeared.

            Sheik plucked at the strings of his harp, his notes a bit more troubled than before. He sighed deeply.

            The sounds of a future hope shined from beneath his torrid requiem.

* * *

"Requiem played sad and slow,

Let future hope shine through,

For even the dead are never lost,

Nothing will always be lost to you.

Heroes exist not only in ballads and tales,

Heroes still exist in this day and age,

Even when all hope seems to die within,

Without is always upon another page.

Give us the future, though it's sad and slow,

I will not let everything fade into dark so easily,

Reawaken, oh hero, and face destiny unflinching,

As long as nothing dies, you can living is done easily."

"Though the dark may corrupt and devour you,

Do not write your own eulogy quite yet,

Hope can help, and hope can change,

No future and no past is ever entirely set."


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

Hello all, the author formerly known as DragonGirl13 here.

I'm posting this note in two different stories, just to warn you. It can be found in both "Bloody Tears" and "Hope's Requiem," just for the record since this note is really about both of them. Sorry to anyone who has actually been waiting for updates in these stories. It's been almost a year since I all but dropped out of the fanfiction thing (and actually updating existing fics), and I guess I've been putting this off that badly. I guess it's that way with anything that you care about, and this is no different. I suppose I wanted to hold on to idea that I was still working on these, that I was just going to come back to them any day now. But now I realize that it was selfish and childish of me to think that way.

I'm sure you all are wondering what I'm babbling about. Well...here's the bombshell to the few people that read and enjoyed these stories- I've decided to put "Hope's Requeim" and "Bloody Tears" on permanent hold. In short, they aren't done. But don't expect me to ever finish them.

This is not a decision that I made lightly. There are a lot of factors that played into this. Mostly time and motivation things (or lack there-of). And the fact that I write almost no fanfiction any more, just original stuff.

But the main reason is this: I was a very different person a few years ago when I started these stories. I'm not going to go into any sort of detail (since it's my personal business) but suffice it to say that I had a ton of stress and such in my life. I wasn't happy or content with a lot of things by any stretch of the imagination. And all these issues came pouring out in my writing. The stories have messages of there being little or no hope for the characters since I felt the same way. The characters are all just sitting back and crying but secretly screaming for someone to save them. And believe me when I say it, that is how I felt before several people snapped me out of it and back to reality.

I don't know if I can ever write these stories again since I'm not in that mindset anymore. I could always attempt to keep writing them, but the truth of the matter is that I was too far in the plot and any changes of it now would belittle the character's struggles and the real messages that are in these stories. And I just can't do that to them- it would change too much and accomplish nothing. So, I guess they'll just have to stay unfinished for now.

I would, however, like to go back and re-write/re-work these stories someday. Maybe I'll revisit them sooner then I thought. I've matured a lot as a writer and really, really think I could go back and make my writing a lot better. Trust me, they're incredibly poorly written despite what a lot of you have said.

That's all for now, I guess. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who read and reviewed these stories, by the way. Your support really made me get up and write despite having no ideas several times. And it always feels good to think that someone out there enjoys my writing and actually wanted me to write this stuff. So...thanks a lot. Your support meant/means a lot.

DragonGirl13


End file.
